Romancing Mammoths
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: A few weeks after the flood, Manny is finding it hard to move on after remembering the death of his original family. But Ellie tries to help the bull move on with his life by being more than a romantic interest to him. Rated M for Sexual Content. Manny x Ellie One-shot.


**This romance fanfic is about a certain couple from the second film.**

**Ice Age and their characters belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

* * *

Romancing Mammoths

It was nightfall and the herd was relaxing their time after the flood which happened a few weeks ago. Sid was resting against a stone wall and so was Diego, Crash and Eddie was sleeping upside-down on the tree branch and Ellie was resting at the base of the tree staring at Manny who's staring at the sky. She began to notice that the bull hasn't said anything during their search for a new home.

"Manny… is everything OK?" Ellie asked him.

"Uh… yeah… Everything's fine…" Manny said in a melancholic tone.

"I don't think you're OK, hon." She said as she smirks at him.

"Oh, it's just that… I feel like an idiot." He replied.

"How come?" She asked him again.

"Remember what I said to you at night a few weeks ago when I said: 'We could save our species'?" He reminded her.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"That was real stupid of me to forget that I'm still loyal to my wife." The bull explained.

"You already have a wife?" She asked him in shock.

"I used to but… she's gone… and so is my son…" He explained sadly.

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that, Manny." She apologized to him.

"I'm sorry too, but I find it so hard to move on…" He sadly apologized to her.

"I know losing the ones you love is hard for you but look at me; I got lost from my herd when I was young and I was taken in by my adoptive possum mother." She said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah…" He shortly replied.

"So what's on your mind?" She asked him while concerned.

"I don't think I can… move on with another female…" He sadly explained.

"Well, hows about this?" She said as she walks away from the bull.

"What?" He replied dumbfounded.

"Just follow me…" She gestured her trunk to make the bull follow.

Manny said nothing but followed the shemoth away from the others. The bull was confused that he's being led into the woods. Both mammals came to a stop and the cow turns to the bull with a devious smile on her face.

"Uh, Ellie… Are you feeling alright?" Manny nervously asked as he backs away from the cow.

Ellie said nothing but stares dreamily at the bull which got him very tense and nervous.

"Uh… Hey, don't you think we should on the guys? I mean someone could have injured or kidnapped them one of them." The bull nervously stated.

"They're fine… It's just you and me, Manfred." The cow replied seductively to her lover as she walks up to him.

The bull suddenly realized what's wrong with Ellie and then he turns to the clearing where the herd and looks at the female.

"Something wrong, Manny? She asked the bull.

"Uh, Ellie? Are you in heat?" He asked the cow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She replied with sadness in her voice.

"I mean do you feel hot?" He asked once more.

"Um, well… My butt feels hot for some reason…" The shemoth replied again.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would be in heat." The bull said.

"Manny… I know about it…" She confessed.

"Huh? You knew you was in heat? For how long?" He asked in shocked.

"A week…" She replied on a brink of tears.

"Oh… I didn't notice…" He sadly said.

"When they say it hurts, it REALLY hurts! You know how to deal with this problem, right?" She asked the bull.

The male went silent for a moment and blushed because when he first met his wife, he got rid of her problem easily.

"Manny? Are you OK?" Ellie asked concerned about her lover.

"Ellie… The only way to get rid your problem is by mating." Manny explained.

"Mating… That's good but I never knew what it's like. I've seen some couples mating but I don't have a mating partner." She sadly explained.

"Sorry to hear that." The bull apologized.

"It's alright. But- hey… You've mated before, right?" The cow asked him.

"Uh… Yes, I have. Why?" He replied in confusion.

The cow gave the bull a seductive smile and walks up to close to him.

"Wait… Ellie, I can't do this. Please understand; I still love my old wife and child." The bull pleaded as he was shoved onto his back.

"Manny… Wouldn't your wife want you move on?" The cow said as she lies on top of Manny's stomach.

"But…" The male didn't finish as he heard a voice in his head.

"_Manfred, my love… I'm happy that you found a new mate… I'm glad that you still think of me and our son but it's time for you to move on… I'll always still love you, Manfred…_" Manny's deceased wife said in his thoughts.

"O-OK… I'll move on as you wish, my love." Manny choked as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"So, you'll…" Ellie was cut off from the bull's reply.

"Yes, Ellie… I'll mate with you… So would you kindly let me up?" He said to the shemoth.

"OK, love… But first, how's a stimulant sound?" She said as she got up and uses her trunk on the bull's groin.

"E-Ellie… What are you…?" He cut his words short.

The female mammoth rubs the male's groin and the bull quietly moans.

"Well, someone's enjoying it." The shemoth teased as she rubs the bull.

The bull groans trying to keep himself under control. As Ellie rubs off Manny, she sees a pink fleshy organ that's growing out of the bull's sheath.

"Ellie… Could you stop for a sec?" Manny pleaded.

"Relax dearie… I've seen some females do this to their mates and besides, I'm already finished." Ellie reassured as she sees the bull's member fully erect.

"Wait… This is your first time, right?" He asked.

"Of course… I'm not ready you to mount me yet. Just wait for a little while longer, OK hon?" She reassured the bull again as she strokes the large shaft of the bull.

Ellie starts to smile as she rubs her lover's shaft with her trunk. Manny decides to give in as the cow rubs the bull's member even faster than before. The bull couldn't help but make a small moan much to the cow's amusement.

"E-Ellie… Ohh… I haven't felt this good... It's been so long…" Manny reminded himself.

"You like this, Manny?" Ellie asked as she smiled.

"Yes… I do…" The bull said dreamily while the pleasure overwhelms him.

"Good…cuz, I'm just getting started." The shemoth as she stops rubbing the bull's groin and moves her trunk to place her mouth on the bull's fully erected member and starts licking and sucking it.

"E-Ellie… Oooh… That feels…so good…" The bull said in ecstasy.

Ellie continues blowing off her lover as she places her forelegs on the bull's hind legs and pulls herself up to him. Manny was gradually starting to enjoy his and the cow's moment alone in the woods but he still has a little bit of resistance in him.

"Manny… Try to relax, OK hon?" The cow reassured him as she stops and stares dreamily at the bull.

"Y-Yeah…" The bull replied looking as if he was put into a trance.

The cow nervously looked at the bull's large pulsating member starts pondering what to do with her lover. Manny slowly got up and nuzzles the cow's rump and mounts her much to her shock.

"I'll go easy since this is your first time." Manny reassured the cow.

"OK… Manny…" Ellie replied as she smiled to her lover.

"I'll be slow, but it'll hurt. Are you alright with that?" The bull warned and asked her.

"Yes… please…" The cow pleaded.

Manny places his fore legs on the cow's sides and slowly inserts his member inside her vagina causing the female to whimper in pain.

"Ellie, are you OK? I can stop if you-" The bull was cut off from the shemoth's reply.

"No… no… I-It's fine, Manny. I'll take it like a tough mammoth." The shemoth stated in pain.

"OK…" The bull replied as he slowly thrusts inside the cow.

Ellie can feel her pain gradually being replaced by pleasure and her whimpers turned into moans. The bull hears this and starts going at a normal pace inside the female which made her moan even louder.

"Ahhh… Manny… I've never felt this good! So this is what mating's like?" Ellie asked her lover.

"Of course… Do you feel alright now?" Manny replied and asked the cow.

"Y-Yes… But can you go a little bit faster and harder, love?" The cow pleaded to the bull.

"As you wish." The bull answered starts going a bit faster inside the female.

"Ahhh! Oooh… Manny! That's more like it!" The cow cried out due to the bull's thrusting.

The cow bent down all four of legs and the bull pulls himself up to Ellie and rested his head on her back while rubbing her right side with his trunk. Ellie closes her eyes as pleasure overwhelms her subconscious as Manny continues rutting her.

"Manny…please… Faster…harder…don't stop…" The cow pleaded as she kept her eyes closed.

Manny said nothing but listened to his mate's plea again and starts going even faster and harder inside the female while he shut his eyes tight and clenches his teeth. Ellie's mind was overflowing with sheer pleasure from the bull and she let a few tears run down from her eyes as she smiles to her mate.

"M-Manny… Oooh… I'm getting close…" Ellie warned her mate.

"So am I…" Manny warned her.

Ellie was reaching her limit and so was Manny as he continues rutting the cow nonstop. The cow climaxed first on the bull's member but the male withheld his for a moment.

"Manny… I… I…" The cow stopped trying to get a few words out.

"What is it, Ellie?" The bull grunted.

"Please… I want… I want you to…give me your calf… please…" The cow pleaded to the bull with a pleading look on her face.

"Fine… Ellie… You got your wish! Hrrgh!" The bull answered as he trumpets loudly as he climaxed deeply inside the cow and the cow trumpets also as the bull fills her with his seed.

Both mammoths started to breathe heavily after their consummation and they both started to smile at each other.

"That…was…amazing…Manny... I've never…felt so…good in my…entire life…" The cow stated as she tries to catch her breath.

"I'm glad…you enjoyed that…Ellie… I haven't…mated like that…for a long…time…" The bull stated as he tries to catch his breath.

Manny then slumps on the female's back and then looks back at the clearing where the others are still sawing logs.

"I'm surprised that the guys are still asleep after hearing us mate." Manny commented on the other's heavy sleeping.

"I suppose nothing can wake them up for now." Ellie replied.

"Right… So I'll just-" The bull was cut off from the shemoth's reply when he was about to take his member out of his mate's opening.

"Wait, Manny… Just leave it in. I love the feeling of your manhood." The shemoth commanded the bull as smiles her mate.

"OK, love… I see you have some joyful tears coming from your luscious eyes." The bull said as he leaves his member inside and wipes the cow's tears away from her face with his trunk.

"I love you so much, Manny." The cow replied as she grabs the bull's trunk.

"And I love you too, Ellie." The bull returns his love by holding the cow's trunk also.

After a few minutes of caressing the female, Manny removed his member from the cow's vagina and lies down beside her and continues caressing her.

"Welcome to motherhood, Ellie." The bull stated as he looks forward to having a child.

"Thank you, Manny." The cow softly replied to her mate.

Both mammoths soon lie down in woods and fell asleep while the moon shines down couple. While asleep, both Manny and Ellie are happily holding each other in their trunks hoping for a better future for them, the herd and their child.

* * *

**That's that for the Manny and Ellie one-shot!**

**Please review!**


End file.
